


Just the Typical Weirdness

by Pandemi



Series: Danny Phantom Justice League One Shots [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, dannyphantom-justiceleauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemi/pseuds/Pandemi
Summary: anonymous asked:According to the movie "Superman/Batman: Apocalypse", the Kryptonian language is just Esperanto... but... Esperanto gibberish. Make of that what you will.Just a little ficlet with the idea of "Esperanto is Ye Olde Kryptonian"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm doing midterms right now, so it might be a little while before I can really continue with my ongoing fics, so have this thing I wrote a while ago to hold y'all over until then. 
> 
> From Tumblr: The DannyPhantom-JusticeLeauge blog got an ask, and people started talking about it, which inspired me to write a little ficlet. It's not that good but I like it, so... enjoy. 
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> According to the movie "Superman/Batman: Apocalypse", the Kryptonian language is just Esperanto... but... Esperanto gibberish. Make of that what you will.
> 
> ”English”  
>  _“Kryptonian/Esperanto”_

 

The day hadn’t started off too weird, just the normal amount of weird that one could expect while in a space station full of superheroes.

A portal opening up in the middle of the meeting room wasn’t even the weirdest thing that happened that day.

That honor went to the white-haired teen that fell out of said portal.

Along with chunks of Kryptonite.

Superman instantly felt that. He doubled over while the rest of his team went into high alert. Hawk Woman and Martian Manhunter grabbed the unwitting intruder, while Wonder Woman tied him up with her lasso. The strangest thing about him was that he seemed to be reacting the same way as Superman. He didn’t seem to really notice the people around him, as he was writhing around, trying to kick the Kryptonite away. Batman and Flash got lead-lined containers to shield the chunks of the radioactive green rock.

Both the white-haired teen and Superman gave a sigh of relief once all of the Kryptonite was safely put away.

Then, finally, the kid realized the situation that he was in, and tried to struggle away from the three heroes holding him, green eyes wide in confusion and fear. He was babbling in some incoherent language.

Superman and Flash tried to calm the kid down, but he didn’t seem to understand anything that they said. Everyone turned to Green Lantern, who was able to translate any language in the known universe with his ring. He just looked confusedly at his ring, then back at the kid.

“I have no idea what he’s saying,” Green Lantern said as he took a step forward. “This shouldn’t be possible, my ring can translate anything.”

“Well what if he’s not from around here?” Flash thought out loud. He shrugged at the looks that some of the others gave him. “I mean, we’ve dealt with other dimensions and universes before, right? What if he’s from one of those?”

“That would make sense,” Martian Manhunter said. The white-haired teen had calmed down enough to where he wasn’t babbling anymore. Now he was just staring at the Leaguers.

“Superman,” Batman spoke up. “Try speaking Kryptonian to him.”

Superman raised an eyebrow. The Kryptonite did seem to work on him… it’s possible that he would know Kryptonian, even if he didn’t default to one of this universe’s languages.

_“Umm, excuse me,”_  Superman started. The kid immediately looked up at him with a sort of recognition in his eyes.  _“Do you speak Kryptonian?”_

The kid stared at him, brows furrowed, eyes darting from Superman to the other heroes and back to Superman.

_“Kryptonian? Nay sir. Though mayhaps if thee speaketh of Esperanto, then verily,”_  he said in a very old version of the language.  _“However, the inflection that thy used is very much a challenge for mine own understanding. Might thee has’t the ability to speak… uh, properly?”_

Superman blinked.

Green Lantern coughed, failing to cover up his chuckle.

_“I’ll uh… I shall try?”_  Superman said uncertainly. The kid gave him a slightly irritated and still confused look. This was going to be harder than he thought.  _“Uh, what is… thy name?”_

_“Thou mayest refer to me as Danny,”_  the white-haired teen replied.  _“Art thou an apparition? Thou doth not appeareth as such.”_

_“Apparition? Like a ghost?”_  Superman asked.  _“Of course not, why would you think that?”_

Danny grimaced as Superman forgot to try to talk in old Kryptonian. The boy gestured to the lead-lined box of Kryptonite.

_“The visage of thee in pain was as crystal in mine eyes,”_  he explained.  _“In the whole breadth of the knowledge that I hath gather’d whilst I roam, only apparitions art shaken as thee were by the Ecto-ranium.”_

Superman quirked his head to one side as he processed what the kid was trying to say. He noticed the fact that in whatever universe that Danny had come from, Krypton was most likely extremely different from the one he knew about. And either this kid was implying that he was a ghost, or ‘apparition’ meant something else in his universe.

_“Umm, doth any of the good gentlepeople here has’t the thought that ‘tis time to loosen this lariat that binds me so?”_  Danny asked.  _“I so-swear upon the core of my being that lays within my breast, that I shalt not doth harm thee nor thy people.”_

Superman blinked again and raised an eyebrow. This was possibly the strangest day of his life.

_“Uh, yeah, sure”_  he said. Superman turned to Wonder Woman. “I think you can let him go, he said that he’s not here to hurt anyone.”

“What else did you find out?” Batman asked as the Amazonian untied the boy and allowed him to stand. “Who is he? Why is he here? How did he get here?”

“Well for one, he talks like Shakespeare,” Green Lantern interjected.

“His name is Danny, and he implied that he was a ghost.” Superman looked back at the kid who was now just blankly staring at each of the Leaguers as they spoke. “I think it most likely means something different where he’s from.” He turned back to Batman. “Other than that, he called his version of Kryptonian ‘Esperanto,’ and Kryptonite ‘Ecto-ranium.’”

_“Pardon mine interruption, but alas, it would be very much agreeable if I was’t to returneth back to mine own home, as swiftly as the winds of fate would allow,”_ Danny cut in.  _“Prithee, dost anyone hither possess the knowledge of how to maketh portals of an inter-dimensional nature?—“_

Before anyone could react to what the boy had said, a great tearing sound filled the room. The Justice League instantly tensed into their defensive stances, but Danny just turned around with a bright grin spread across his face.

_“I beg thee, worry not!”_  he said with glee.  _“’tis only mine dearest companion cometh to retrieve me, Wulf!”_

Three claws appeared out of thin air and tore downward, creating a glowing portal that had a multitude of swirling shades and hues of green that spilled over one another as it pulsated in the air. Not a moment later, a large wolf head poked out through the opening, eyeing everyone in the room before finally falling on the white-haired teen. It smiled wide, showing long, sharp teeth.

_“Mine friend!”_  it called out in the same dialect that the boy had used.  _“’tis the most wonderful of times to be seeing thee with mine own eyes! I had the most awful of displeasures to watch as thee hath fallen through that wretched portal accompanied by ecto-ranium! But now thou art hither, and we can returneth home!”_

_“Most true mine friend,”_  Danny turned to the Justice League.  _“I pray that thee accept mine most humble of gratitude. Fair thee well!”_

With that, he stepped through the portal as the wolf’s head disappeared in the mass of green. Before the portal closed, they could hear the teen’s voice once more.

_“I dare to taketh the Ancients’ name in vain, Wulf! The lone person that could speaketh anything similar to mine own tongue, has’t the most crude way of articulation that I hath ever heard!—“_

The rest of the League just stood there, dumbfounded and confused about what had just happened.

“Well that was weird.” 


	2. Danny's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people had asked for a chapter from Danny's PoV, and I am but a merciful ruler, so I delivered. …Albeit several months late, but y'all should expect that of me by now, unfortunately. :(
> 
> "English"   
>  _"Esperanto/Kryptonian"_

 

The day had started off pretty typical… well, as typical as one could expect in a town full of ghosts.

At first, Danny had been called away from his weekend gaming session with his friends to fight a couple of ectopuses, then the Box Ghost, then a  _really_  short fight with Technus… but when he found Wulf trying to hide from a couple GIW agents, that's when it started to get a bit weird.

As per usual, the agents couldn't seem to hit anything with their blasters, blaming it on the  _conniving villainy_ of the _evil ghost scum_  instead of their own incompetence.

Within a few minutes, he was able to destroy their weapons, grab Wulf, and start flying off to a place remote enough for the ghostly wolf-man to rip open a portal back home—

"You won't get away that easily, Phantom!"

One GIW agent pulled out a large bazooka that Danny had  _sworn_  wasn't there before, and shot a chunk of ecto-ranium that was at least six inches across at them.

It shattered into multiple, still-sizeable pieces as it hit Danny, causing him to drop Wulf and plummet down to Earth—

When a new portal opened up, swallowing the falling Phantom along with the ecto-ranium, and closed just as abruptly as it had opened.

You know, just the typical luck, or un-luck, of Danny Phantom. 

... ... ... 

Danny came to an abrupt stop as he landed on a hard metal surface. He was only dimly aware of voices and people around him as he tried to kick away the awful green rocks that he had  _way_  too much familiarity with for his tastes. Though he did notice another person on the floor with him, clutching his body as if in pain from the ecto-ranium as well.

But suddenly the pain was gone, and the only thing he could do was sigh in relief.

And then he realized that that was the  _only_  thing he could do, because he was tied in some weird glowing rope surrounded by even weirder people in spandex, one of whom was  _green_ —

"Hey, come on you guys, why don't you just let me go, and I'll be on my merry way and—wow, this thing will just  _not_  give—what is this? Who are you? Look, I didn't mean to bust into your ghostly lair, or wherever this is," he tried to reason as he struggled against the apparently ghost-proof rope, trying not to panic too much.

Two of the people not currently holding him—a large man in a blue suit with a red cape, the same man that was just on the floor, and a slightly smaller man in red and yellow—put up their hands and started speaking in calming voices, not that he understood anything they said. Being a ghost had a sort of universal-translator type of effect after a while, but these dudes where still speaking gibberish. Then, for some reason, they all looked expectantly at one of their companions, a black man with glowing green eyes in a green and black suit that held himself more rigidly than the others.

The man held his fist close to his face, looking at a rather bulky ring, then back to Danny, then back to the ring, as if the ring was supposed to do something. He said something to the others and shrugged.

The man in red piped up, apparently saying something that might help, because then everyone else looked thoughtful.

Danny just watched them, only a little on guard at what they might do, as they seemed to be just as confused as he was.

A scarier looking man in all black that Danny hadn't noticed before spoke up, and the one in blue raised an eyebrow before looking at Danny as if contemplating something. He stepped forward and knelt down beside him.

_"'Ey, ya talk Kryptonian?"_  the man asked in Esperanto, though in a very thick accent that Danny couldn't place. Usually, he was fine with accents, but this one made it sound like it was barely the same language. He scrunched his eyebrows, looking at the others before falling back on the man in blue in front of him.

_"Kryptonian? Uhh, no, but Esperanto, yeah,"_  he answered.  _"But um, your accent is like, really thick, so you think you could… uh, enunciate more, or something?"_

Blue—that's what Danny decided to call the man—blinked in surprise while the other guy with the ring seemed to try to cover up a laugh. Maybe he could understand  _Kryptonian_  as well.

_"Ah'll uh… I'll try?"_  Blue said uncertainly.  _"Wat'cher… what's yer name?"_

_"Danny,"_  he replied, just as another thought raced through his mind.  _"Hey, are you a ghost? 'Cause you don't look like one."_

_"Ghost? Ya mean a Spookums? Ain't none, why?"_

Danny tried not to laugh at Blue's word for ghost as he pointed to the box with the ecto-ranium.

_"Well, I saw that you were in pain, and as far as I know, only ghosts can feel the effects of ecto-ranium,"_  he explained. Blue quirked his head to one side for a moment, probably translating Danny's words into his own dialect. The ghost-boy squirmed a bit under the rope.  _"Hey uh, do you think you could untie me now? I swear I'm not going to hurt anyone."_

_"Ah ye, sure,"_  Blue turned away and started talking to the rest of his team, while one of them, a tall woman with long black hair, untied him and returned the rope to her hip. Blue seemed to be conveying everything that they said to the others.

_"Sorry to interrupt, but I just kinda want to go home now? I'm in a bit of a hurry,"_  Danny cut in.  _"Do any of you know how to make portals?—"_

A great tearing sound filled the room, and everyone save for Danny looked like they were expecting a fight. He quickly turned around and waved his hands.

_"No no, don't worry! It's only my friend Wulf! He found me!"_

Three claws appeared out of thin air and tore downward, creating one of Wulf's signature—or infamous, depending on what side of Walker's hat you're on—portals. He poked his head through and searched for Danny, no doubt having to have done this a few times before reaching this dimension. But once he saw him, the wolf-man smiled wide.

_"Friend! It's good to see you!"_  he said in his native tongue.  _"It was horrible seeing you fall through that portal with the ecto-ranium! But now you're here, and we can go home!"_

_"Yes, finally!"_  Danny turned to the others.  _"Well uh, thanks, for everything. Bye!"_

He quickly went through the portal with Wulf before anyone could change their minds about anything.

_"Holy Ancients, Wulf,"_ the ghost-boy complained. _"There was only like, one dude there that I could understand, and I could barely even do that—"_  the portal closed as they stepped back into their dimension.  _"Probably 'cause it was a different universe and—"_

Danny froze in his tracks, whipped around to see that the portal had already closed, and grabbed his hair.

"Aww man! This is just  _typical_! I go to a completely different  _universe_  and don't even realize it until I'm already back!"

He slumped down as Wulf patted his back.

_"There, there, friend."_


End file.
